Preacher
Preacher was a character who appear in War for the Planet of the Apes. ''He was the tertiary antagonist of the film. Preacher served as one of Colonel McCullough's Alpha-Omega soldiers. Biography War for the Planet of the Apes Preacher was among the soldiers of Alpha/Omega, working under Colonel McCullough during the Human-Ape War. Preacher was assigned to an ambush at an ape fort in the Muir Woods, with guidance from McCullough's various "donkeys", including Red. When the apes, led by Caesar counter-attacked the Alpha/Omega assault by firing arrows at the soldiers, Preacher was among the four human survivors who avoided being hit. He reported to McCullough, sure that he was going to die before he was discovered by Luca. Before being captured, McCullough assigned him as his new right-hand, as his previous one was recently killed by an arrow. Preacher, Red and the three other human survivors were brought to Caesar, who spared him and the soldiers, giving them the chance to send a peace offering to McCullough. Caesar then had Preacher and the soldiers sent back to their base of operations on horseback at the Border. Preacher was present at the Border (where Alpha/Omega captured the other apes) alongside McCullough and Red, and guarded Caesar from attacking McCullough with a crossbow. Preacher seemed familiar with McCullough and seemed to be on good terms with him, explaining that while McCullough was monologuing about the evolution of the Simian Flu virus, Preacher stated that McCullough executed those who either carried the virus or those who rebelled against him. Preacher aided in torturing Caesar by ridding him of food and allowing him to slowly die of hypothermia. After Caesar and the apes escaped from the Border prison, Preacher was the first to realize that they were missing. As rival militants arrived to wipe out Alpha/Omega, Preacher aided in the battle against them, unknowing that McCullough commited suicide due to carrying the virus himself and was devoluting into a primitive state. After locating Caesar with a belt full of grenades, Preacher arrived to down Caesar with an arrow. Preahcer prepared to finish off Caesar with a second arrow, but Red, who was watching from a distance and redeeming himself for Caesar killed Preacher with a grenade launcher, leaving only his helmet from the explosion. Post-mortem, Preacher was successful in his goal to kill Caesar, as he would later die of his wound from the arrow that Preacher shot into him. Personality ''More to come... Relationships More to come... Notes Preacher was a skilled marksmen, able to accurately fire a modernized crossbow, used to silently kill apes. He used this skill in the battle of Muir Park, to silently kill an ape armed with a machine gun, so his team could destroy the trench without immediate resistance. Trivia *In a recent interview for the trailer breakdown, director Matt Reeves said at some point of the movie, Caesar will show mercy to Preacher. *Preacher is one of the few human soldiers captured by the apes after the end of the Muir Woods battle. *Preacher is inadvertently the cause of Caesar's death. Image Gallery WPOTA Red and Preacher.jpg WPOTA Preacher 3.png WPOTA Preacher & his men.png WPOTA Preacher 2.png WPOTA Preacher surrenders.png WPOTA Donkey, The Colonel, and Preacher opening Caesar's cage.png Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Humans